thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Remnant Session 09
See Full List of Session Summaries Go to Previous Session Go to Next Session "Tired of Yoshi" ...more on that, and other ways of protecting you and your loved ones against the spread of deadly neurotoxins, at 11! Back on Yoshi, her Majesty, the Queen of England and her ragtag crew have had just about enough of this once beautiful little world. Already exhausted from their fight earlier that day, they need only find a few important parts for their battered ship (including an entire airlock) before they can get off the archipelagic moon. They land and to their dismay, see that everyone here is dead, they all look like they simply fell asleep and never woke up. In other areas, shops and houses have been destroyed and looted. The group finds a video camera with a cryptic recording. In the video, the man describes the whole city falling asleep and the panic that followed when they never woke up. The dwindling populous that remained awake grew more insane until most of them killed each other. He seems unable to remain awake any longer and doses off. With Vance Kruger (part time profession motor racer) at the wheel, the group makes great haste through the obstacle-filled streets of Yoshi to the a large ship yard. The gang quickly gets to work on the ship's repairs, which takes them until the next morning. The sun is rising as Richard Miller bolts down the final piece needed to be space worthy again. All they need is to get some food and some fuel and they're off the rock. Inside the grocery store, Gabriel Hiru gets off on the wrong foot with a young girl who has miraculously remained awake and alive. She is shaking nervously, surrounded by empty energy drink cans and coffee cups. The group takes the exhausted girl back to their ship when they begin to hear screams. The sleeping city starts waking up, and they don't look very well rested. More and more of the locals begin to crowd around the shipyard and begin to make their way to ship just as the engines are firing up. Listless drones cling to Major Tom's precious landing gear as the ship blasts out of Yoshi's atmosphere. They soon decide to check in on their unfortunate crew. Richard goes to their quarters as Gabriel checks on his security cameras. The passengers have all fallen fast asleep. The japanese family awakes to Richard's presence and begin to walk towards him, reaching out to him, they seem to be trying to say something, but all that's coming out is moans. Richard empties his shotgun and checks on the other room. The grocery clerk from Yoshi is nowhere to be found. Now the crew, with an unaccounted passenger and way past the point of exhaustion, must stay conscious for 24 more hours if they want to make it to the nearest moon, Pasture in one piece. I imagine that will be quite fun. Until next time! Category:Remnant Category:Session Summary